Compression refers to a signal processing technique for transmitting digital information through a communication line or storing the digital information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Compression targets include audio, video and text. Particularly, a technique of compressing images is called video compression. Multiview video has characteristics of spatial redundancy, temporal redundancy and inter-view redundancy.